Resolution on Krant
Resolution on Krant is the first episode of the fifth season. Tagline The Hydran Keepership sent the crew of the to search for an ancient artifact on a jungle planet. As they know that the Hydrans breathe methane, the Hydrans refuse to go there for themselves and, as such, the Bouteina must go in their stead. Summary Act One Ulduar prepares his World of Warcraft raid session, with the help of several crewmembers of the Bouteina: he sets his sights on completing the challenging Ulduar instance, while asking Annika to serve as their logistical wagon. Zetra's hopes are to get gear that could possibly help her through the Cataclysm instances. Also, while they were playing World of Warcraft, Klingon prison ships have orbited Krant, while the Governor-General of Krant asked the Bouteina to defend the planet against pirate fleets, which never arrived. Onboard, the people theorize as to the reasons of the visit of the prison ships. Act Two A few hours later, Neleras and his other lackeys, led by Ulduar, completed Ulduar in hard mode, while Rovas received a hail while they were logging off the game. The hail came from the Knights of the Phaser, asking them to both look for Her Eminence as well as for an artifact that led them to gain the capability of infinite maximum evacuation capacity, saying that the artifact is on Krant. Because of that ominous hail, decides to cut off her honeymoon. At the same time, Taev mounts an away team to accomplish the mission entrusted to them by the Hydran Keepership, bringing along some cash for their needs. Act Three Once that away team, led by Taev Radaik, beamed down on Krant, they find a farmhouse along a jungle road leading to the city, at which door they knock, asking for a few clues in their quest for infinite MEC. The owner of the home warned that they could never breach the defenses of the artifact while the people on an away mission asked him about these defences, telling them that the artifact is within an hotel. Before the actual question could be answered, he tells them that few people survived the quest. For their troubles, they receive a crate of gagh, but they paid the fees for the info and the gagh. Act Four Once again, Ulduar caves into pressure from some people in the crew, like S'arah, forcing him to contemplate dispatching a second away team to look for Annika et al, even if they converge towards a common destination. Every other away team has been contacted, but their reunions are cut short because of Catherine Giltia being contacted as a result of a banking board meeting and she is also given the ledger of the away mission. Also, during the board meeting, while Kzinti bankers have expressed interest to acquire Tzenkethi banks, they were rebuffed by Romulan bankers. Finally, Rakelli got dispatched. Act Five Once they are done walking thought he jungle, the away teams arrive at the Hilbert Hotel (hotel), saying that there is no vacancy. Vaebn Mairex also asked for tribbles to eat. Surprisingly, the hotel can still accommodate customers because it has infinitely many rooms. Brianna Reiss also asked how does one activate the riddles in order for them to accomplish the quest. Annika realizes that a whole lot of people died trying to get the ultimate artifact or failed to get it, and orders to have the floors cleared of all corpses, and the Bajoran sculptor to carve a grave to honor the casualties of the Hilbert Hotel quest. External link *Resolution on Krant on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes